Kitty, Kitty, Kitty Cat
by Ayingott
Summary: Another day as Gunji's pet. Another rough game Akira ha to go through for Gunji's amusement. PWP, yaoi. Gunji/Akira


**vaikDisclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Warning: I suck at grammar and miss the stupidest spelling mistakes. This is a pwp, you have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty, Kitty, Kitty Cat.<strong>

* * *

><p>Akira hated his life at the moment. He really did.<p>

His tired, bruised and overused body sent the stinging waves of pain every time he moved, or tried to at least. The leather collar, wound around his neck, and the chain attached to it restricted him from moving too much. There were bruises from the said collar on his neck, still not deep enough to bleed, but not far from it either.

The remains of his dark red shirt were still clinging on his body, smeared with his own blood and cum and other fluids that came from his and his _master's_ bodies. His lower half was bare, the once pale and smooth skin now married with cuts and bruises and scratch marks.

Even with the soft bed underneath him, Akira felt as if he was still lying on the same uncomfortably hard ground that had been under him some time ago. Maybe hours, maybe minutes, he didn't care for the time anymore. Not since he became Gunji's _pet_.

Akira had fallen from the champion of Blaster to the role of a pet and sex toy in… _hours_ actually. The small bits and pieces of his pride that were still there seemed to be destroyed even more every time Gunji decided that it's time for _games. _And that was quite a lot of times a day, if he wasn't that busy with killing people. Though, that man's sexual drive was probably without an end. He could go at it for hours, if someone would let him.

Either way, Akira groaned as he tried to sit up, there was probably no way to escape this hell hole of a living place. Both because his body wasn't strong enough for any sort of physical activity and Arbitro's guards were roaming around the place like roaches (that and they seemed to be a lot faster and stronger when one is in the same state as Akira). And the chains that Gunji had used to make sure Akira doesn't go anywhere far (or anywhere at all) were probably impossible to break with just bare hands.

Just as Akira had sat somewhat straight in the bed the door to the messy room was kicked open, a slightly blood covered Gunji walked inside, that creepy grin on his face. The silent reminder of a yet another fun night for the two punishers (because, even if Kiriwar was an old man, he still liked to 'play') was the already cold blood dripping from the sharp, metallic claws attached to those bandaged arms.

"Kitty~ Kitty~ I'm hooome~!" Gunji sang and pulled off the claws in two smooth motions, just like all the days before. He then grinned again and asked, turning to face Akira, "Did you behave like I asked you to, kitty, kitty?"

Akira didn't say anything in return, only growled and looked away, and Gunji didn't care anyway. He never did, because he would have his _fun time _either way, regardless whether Akira wanted to or not. The gray-haired man could see Gunji standing still and looking at him from the corner of his eyes, probably thinking of new ways to increase the **fun **that is yet to come.

"What?" Akira quietly asked the blonde.

Gunji tilted his head on one side; the hood was covering his eyes and hummed. "`Ya know what kitty, I just noticed that you look pretty cute, all bruised and covered in cuts." He flashed his white teeth at the former Blaster champion and took out a pair of cat ears from the back pocket of his pants, "I bet kitty will look even cuter with these! Nyahahaha~~!"

Akira flinched, for various reasons, and tried to scoot backwards in the bed, away from the crazy maniac that was supposedly his _owner_. Even if the chain that held him to the bed allowed that much movement, his sore and damaged backside wasn't as movement-friendly as the aforementioned chain. So, just when he started to move a sting of pain shot through his body and a low hiss broke out of his mouth. Gunji had a pretty good hearing (sometimes), so he caught the sound and only laughed his slightly insane laugh again and in two steps was in front of Akira.

"Aww~~ is poor kitty still sore from this morning?" he asked in a sing-song voice, "Well don't worry kitty, I will make you forget _all about it_~!" he plopped the cat ears on Akira's head and grinned.

Akira didn't manage to protest against whatever was going to happen now, since Gunji was faster (and horny enough) than him at the moment and had Akira pinned to the bed with his weight in mere moments, the hood still hanging over his eyes. The blonde licked his lips and lowered his head, indicating the one-sided kiss, all tongues and saliva that slid down Akira's chin.

Gunji's right hand went up to hold Akira's chin and tilt it up for better position, his tongue still dancing around in Akira's mouth, the pet himself clutching the sheets he was lying on and letting out small noises into the kiss. Because no matter what, Gunji was one hell of a kisser.

When the executer finally allowed his pet to breathe again, by pulling out of the kiss, he smirked once again seeing Akira's flushed face and slightly dazed eyes looking up at somewhere above him, trying to focus. The trail of Guji's and the pet's saliva was still on Akira's chin and marked the man as his, at least, in Gunji's eyes.

The blonde took off his red jacked and threw it somewhere in the messy room. Akira finally managed to get out of the daze he had been forced into and was now looking at the black tattoos that covered Gunji's skin, silently wondering to himself, yet for another time, where the other had gotten them and whether or not they had some meaning to them, or were just a spur of the moment. His trail of thought stopped when one of Gunji's fingers was not so gently pushed inside of him, making the scars from the last time tear open and bleed, hotness taking over his body and various nameless sensations washing over him.

But mostly, it was pain. Hot and burning pain.

"Aww~~ Kitty, kitty is hissing at me, how cute." Gunji whispered next to Akira's ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. "But you know kitty, the pain is what makes it even better. And, I want to mark you properly as _mine_. Kitty, kitty." The possessiveness in Gunji's voice made shivers run up and down Akira's spine.

The laugh that followed Gunji's words didn't tell of his usual pure, child-like amusement, it told of some sick happiness that Gunji experienced while seeing Akira panting underneath him from the pain that slowly turned the Blaster champion's thoughts into whirls of colors behind those closed eyes. He continued to push and pull his finger in and out of the man, licked a wet trail along Akira's neck at the same time, biting the pale skin here and there.

Akira hissed again and pried one of his eyes open. "Stop it." The ends of the plastic band that the fake cat ears were glued on were poking painfully right behind his ears.

Gunji didn't stop though; he just pushed another finger in, together with the first one and hummed against Akira's neck. "Shut it kitty."

"Wait a-" Akira's breath hitched as a new wave of pain shot though him. The feeling of hot liquid sliding down his inner tights (and later dripping down on the white sheets) disgusted him. The humiliation and ridicule had wounded his pride so deeply already…

But he won't become this man's dog. Never. Even if it kills him, he will never bark when commanded and do silly tricks just to amuse their sick minds. He will never be their doll, meant for attraction.

"Mmhmmmm….." Gunji hummed as he ripped yet another hole in Akira's shirt. The poor piece of clothing was barely holding together now, clinging to its owner's shoulders where it was still whole and hole-less. "Mine wants to have some fun now too…" Gunji snickered, the fingers of his left hand sliding down Akira's erection. "Kitty's all wet here, just from a little stimulation of your hole. How cuuute~~~ Nyahahaha~~~~"

"Shut up." Akira managed to force out, hot tears escaping the corners of his eyes. His hands went up to try and push the blonde away, his legs going up too so that his knees touched the back of Gunji's elbows. "Stop it."

"Kitty should just keep quiet and let me play with him." Gunji almost purred in sadistic delight and took his fingers out. He eyed the blood that coated them and after having a moment of deep thought stuck out his tongue and licked the said blood off of them. He did it slowly, as if enjoying the metallic taste of the red liquid.

He then licked his lips and leaned away from his pet, sitting on his legs, the black pants riding low on his hips. The black tattoos that covered the blonde's skin shone in the artificial light, his muscles standing out because of the shadow play that happened on his body. "Papa said that kitty's blood is special `ya know. But, I just think it tastes good. So I won't give kitty to papa, kitty is _**mine**_." He licked his lips one more time, testing if there is still some leftovers of the metallic taste left.

Akira pulled the cat ears off of his head and turned his head away from Gunji. "Like I care." The pain seemed to have lessened now, but he was still panting a bit, small shivers running up and down his body and the painful erection he was having reminded him of what is yet to come. "Stupid."

"Kitty sure is obedient today. How boooooring, nyaa!" Gunji laughed. The belts around his waist, with all the dog-tags and chains and small bags attached to them, clinked as he opened them, sliding his black pants down too, enough for his excited member to be freed. He stuck his tongue out, "I wanna be in kitty now."

Akira looked at the man wide-eyed, distantly noticing that Gunji was once again walking around commando, once again tried to back away. The blonde just grinned and pushed Akira down with just one arm, Akira's body was already far too tired and sore to put up any resistance anyway. Without a warning, or any time for the gray-haired man to prepare himself, Gunji pushed himself in Akira, burying his erection up to the hilt in the tightness that enveloped him.

The scream that broke out of Akira's mouth was soon cut off by Gunji. He kissed the wide-eyed man and then smirked. The tears that streamed down Akira's face, the flushed face and his breath that came out in short puffs… the fact that Gunji could make the usually stiff and antisocial Akira look like this and act the way he did… "_So fun_."

The executer started to move his hips, both his hands holding Akira's hips so tightly that there will probably be new bruises, in the shape of his palms, left on the skin again. The cries and hisses that left Akira's mouth, even though the clenched teeth and the lips that he bit in weak tries to shut himself up, only added to the animalistic desire inside of Gunji. It only added to the joy of messing up Akira and seeing him fall down into this state and beg for mercy, even when his eyes still continued to scream of unbreakable sprit and no intentions of surrendering.

It was thrilling to break the man, little by little.

"Hu-rts." Akira moaned and clutched to the sheets even tighter. "No… stop."

Gunji, on the other hand, increased his peace. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was becoming stronger by each thrust, his release coming closer and closer, just like Akira's. He quickly flipped Akira around, trying to keep himself inside the man and after making sure that Akira is stable enough pushed in again, hitting that spot that made his Kitty cry out the best.

"Look at you purr kitty." He laughed and scraped long, red lined with his nails on Akira's back, "I liiiike that `ya know." He watched in amusement as the body in front of his twitched and trembled as the waves of ecstasy were washing over him, cum splashing on the sheets.

The tightening of muscles around his own erection, so close to coming too, was something Gunji usually looked forward to. The incredible tightness and heat enveloping him was so good that he came too, splashing Akira's inside with his seed and screaming out in pure bliss. No man could refuse this; Gunji thought to himself and relished the fact that no one else could touch his Kitty except himself. And even if they did, they would soon be taken care of.

Thoroughly.

Gunji pulled out of Akira, the latter falling helplessly on the dirty sheets and lying there, panting and unable to move. Akira always became like this after Gunji was done playing with him. He never had the chance to properly rest too and heal his body enough to at least be able to sit up without wincing from the pain. Everything he could see had become foggy and blurred and it was hard to focus now, every fiber of his body screamed for rest.

He could still hear the distant sound of metal clinking and clothes rustling somewhere near him, Gunji probably getting dressed and already leaving for another patrol around the area, together with Kriwar and maybe even Kau. This is how it always happened anyway, Akira had long gotten used to it.

"Ne, kitty, kitty…" he heard the blonde executer talking, "Maybe I will take a nap together with you. What do you think?"

Akira didn't answer, he couldn't really. His throat felt sore, but not as much as his body and backside, so he just closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep. Usually it was filled with flashes or pictures and memories he'd rather keep locked away somewhere.

Gunji yawned, not showing any surprise about being ignored and scratched his head, "I guess I'll take a nap together with kitty then." He grinned as he got comfortable next to Akira; one of his hands resting on the already sleeping man's hip. "That is one of the owner's duties after all. And the old man can play by himself today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have only seen the anime and read the manga (the first chapter or two… Not that much), so I don't know how the game ends. This is just something that I.. thought of? Well, maybe.. Not really. Whatever. **

**My sex scenes suck. **


End file.
